


At First Blush

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Makeup, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Lana introduces Shiro to her passion for makeup, intimately.





	At First Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> A little something I wrote for Kai because they deserved to have something a little sweet <3

Warm and soft, the light from Lana’s vanity table illuminated Shiro’s face like a gentle kiss, tracing across the sharp curve of his jaw. He was stunning already in everyday light, in the way a tree could stand firm and tall and beautiful all at once, so stagnant and yet so yielding to move with the breeze. Sitting him down in her chair, at her station, was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asked as she lay out her makeup brushes over the pristine white table top. Each one she lay down carefully, like the dream she felt she was having might disappear and she’d wake up to find he wasn’t here in her room and agreeing to partake in her hobbies. The swirl of the handles, covered in a pearlescent gold and tapering to a rounded point, seemed so like a dream on their own without Shiro right next to her.

Shiro smiled in that same tender way that made Lana’s heart skip. “You suggested it.” He sat comfortably in her desk chair, arms rested, shoulders back, entirely at ease. Somehow his chest was more pronounced like this, serving as a tempting distraction from the gaze that made every effort to undo her composure.

“Yeah…” she began slowly, pausing to press her lips together and drag over her chair. Staring at his face, she wondered what was going on his mind and what she’d done to earn his patience. “But this is… different… for you.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and reached over for her makeup kit, hands testing out the rivets of the pink case before opening it by her side.

“And?” Shiro was sweet, almost too sweet. He’d made every attempt to get to know Lana better without all the usual fuss of probing questions. His voice rang with sincerity, clear and bright like a bell’s toll, but so much softer. “This is what you like doing. I should know more about it… shouldn’t I?” He leaned an arm on the table and stared at Lana pointedly. “If I want to know more about you.”

Lana shrugged, picked up her primer, and squeezed it out onto hands. Rubbing it into her skin and warming it up felt right, good, distracting from the butterflies in her chest. She’d brought up the idea of doing makeup on his face as some offhand joke about how she could show him firsthand what she like to do, and he had taken her seriously.

Her hands hesitated by Shiro’s face for a moment as their eyes met. The trust in his eyes caught her breath until she cleared her throat and began to caress the primer into Shiro’s skin. It was softer than she had thought it would be except for a hint of stubble around his chin. Working it over his face, she smiled to herself at thought of how intimate this was, how trusting Shiro was.

She picked out a foundation next, squirting a large drop on the back of her right hand and grabbing a brush with the other. She quickly tested a patch on Shiro’s jaw and nodded when it matched perfectly. The practice over the years came in handy, even if she had spent most of the time hiding her interest behind her skill. Somehow skill was easier for people to believe.

“Well…” Lana hummed with a dab of the brush in the foundation and began buffering it over Shiro’s skin. It glided over, smoothing his skin, enhancing the already perfect visage beneath her hands. “Makeup is how I look… me.” She shrugged with a smile and a little flourish. The practised casual chitchat manner came in handy when she needed to hide what hid behind her words.

Shiro’s face remained calm, blissful at the strokes over his cheeks. Yet his brows furrowed when he asked, “Look… you?” A genuine confusion tinted his words. The naivety was precious, though yet another thing Lana knew she would have to explain. Somehow Shiro seemed to make it easy, or maybe she just wished it that way.

“Yeah, you _know_ , if I _don’t_ wear it no one sees me…” She moved onto the setting powder and brushed it over his face with a new brush. She swapped them for a bronzer and yet another brush, provoking an eyebrow raise from Shiro. Lana tutted and continued, considering Shiro’s face with a pout, “How _fabulous_ I am, how I _want_ them to see me.”

A few strokes of the brush over Shiro’s face and his cheekbones were bolder, defining that already fantastically chiseled face he was blessed with. The highlighter and blush followed, golden and rose shimmer brushing under Shiro’s eyes that kept questioning her even in silence. She could only answer with a quiet, frustrated “I’m not… pretty without it, so…”

“Lana…” He’d been so keen at saying her name. All this time. They’d only known each other for a few months and yet it fell off his tongue like he’d savoured it so many times, tasted it like he wanted to remember it always. His gaze stared right into her and found the part that made her stand still just to listen. “You’re _always_ pretty… with or without the makeup.”

Lana’s mouth opened and closed, sounds stuttering out whether she wanted them to or not. Her fingers dove for her hair and tucked strands behind her ears. “I… but…” She wanted to argue, make a point that she’d never be as lovely as the girls she’d watched on Youtube when she’d been learning how to blend eyeshadow.

“Look,” Shiro offered, reaching out to place his hand on Lana’s and guiding to place the makeup brush aside. “You would be nowhere near as pretty if you weren’t as equally as sweet, or kind, or funny.” Shiro’s face broke into a smile, light catching on his cheekbones. “Makeup only shows the world what’s already there.”

Sniffing, Lana looked away with a pout, unable to hide the shy smile touching across her lips. “You’re going to make my mascara run.” She fluttered her eyelashes with as much exaggeration as she could muster, hand twitching and slowly grasping at Shiro’s. He was too kind, too honest, too trusting. If she held up hope for too long, she knew she’d probably just get hurt again. Her heart couldn’t take that look in his eyes.

“Hey.” Shiro’s other hand brushed against her cheek, tickling for a second before he cupped her face. He was going to undo her with those kinds of touches. “C’mere.” He pulled his hand away and patted at his lap. The motion was patient but firm, much like he always seemed to be.

Her fingers intertwined with his and she let him pull her into his lap. Her body tensed, unsure if she should lean into him or sit still. “You trying to make a move on me, huh?” Lana blew him a kiss, winking to hide the fact she would love to close the gap between them. She’d not been able to make that leap yet.

Leaning on the table, Shiro tilted his head and considered Lana’s face. “Is it working?” His bangs fell across his face, so soft, a temptation like the rest of him. The tips of his fingers danced across the back of her shirt, playing and twirling the fabric. He just had to play with her and tease her with something so innocent.

Lana pouted and wiggled on Shiro’s lap, crossing one leg over another. It felt strange to put all her weight on him, but she had to admit that she liked being this close. “Hard to say.” She reached out to affectionately brush a finger over the tip of Shiro’s nose. “Though I’ve got to be _something_ if I’ve got your attention, hmm?”

Shiro chuckled and rested his hand against Lana’s back. “Yeah… you’re _definitely_ something.” His words sounded like they should be a joke, but the fondness in them, the overwhelming warmth of his tone, sent a rush of heat straight to her face. The idea that he’d like her and like her like _that_ was an idea she’d long since dismissed as unlikely that she couldn’t entirely believe this was real.

Clearing her throat, Lana pushed herself up from Shiro’s lap, but not before giving his thighs a light squeeze on her way. She could be entirely professional and finish her work. Perhaps maybe only a little bit professional. “I’ve got to finish my work, you know?”

She danced back to her kit, grabbed an eye primer tube and swirled around to face Shiro again. He still sat there, gorgeous, patient. “I can’t have you distracting me from it.” He was already a distraction if she lingered too long on his face. Instead she found herself an eyeshadow palette, a brush, and squeezed part of the eye primer onto the back of her hand.

“That so?” Shiro teased back, closing his eyes as Lana began to apply the primer to his eyelids. He was so calm and trusting and relaxed that she couldn’t help but smile appreciatively down on him.

Finishing quickly, she picked up her palette and began to work purple across his eyelid, patting, tapping, and blending as she added one colour after another and followed with mascara. Shiro was the perfect model, never twitching or shying away from the touch of her hand and her brushes. Smoothing over his eyebrows, she let her fingers linger seconds longer than necessary. “ _Plenty_ of time for some distracting when I’m done.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked. His eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed. “I look forward to it.” Even sitting in her chair, all done up, he still managed to make her flustered with a casual throwaway line.

She moved quickly, adding some final touches, and drawing lipliner on his eagerly pouting lips. He moved at a simple touch here and a nudge there. She could simply stare down into those eyes, smile, and get back to her work. Purple and gold with the faintest touch of rosy pinks, Shiro glowed. Though Lana, too, had to admit she’d only enhanced what was already there.

Staring up at her, Shiro was at peace, gold flecks glimmering around his eyes. The touch of purple on his lips looked so much softer when his lips parted and he asked, “And Lana?” He reached out for her arm and tugged, pulling her back into his lap in one fluid motion, firm but inviting.

“Yeah?” She smirked and leaned toward him, appreciating her artistry and the art that was Shiro’s face. Her heart played out a rhythm she’d heard so many times before, growing stronger and louder with every second their gaze held.

Shiro smiled, reached up to grab her neck, and pulled her forward. Their noses brushed against each other, his lips parted as his eyes gazed down at her lips. “I meant every word,” he whispered, then pulled her lips against his. The kiss soft and wet and blissfully slow, he sighed and moaned against her, smiling at every touch of their lips.

When he finally pulled away, Lana chased after him and stopped to rest her forehead against his. “So that happened,” she breathed, laughing with a nervous chitter. Her face felt warm, but not as warm as that pleasant thrumming in her chest. “You probably got your lipstick all over me.”

Chuckling, Shiro wrapped his arm around her waist. “And would that be so bad?” He could easily lift her with those arms but instead he was gentle, searching for an okay each time he let them move a little more across her body.

Lana licked her lips and shook her head. “No, not at all.” Looking him over and grabbing onto his shoulders, she confirmed that sitting him down in her chair was still one of the best decisions she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
